The hunt
by electricgurl
Summary: Final Chapter is Up: R&R please let me know what you think:
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Hunt

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Rating: PG-13 There is a possibility that it might go up.

Disclaimer: Don't own just play with them.

Paring: D/C and maybe A/B

Summary: The hunt for Cassandra is on… but who will win and at what cost…the 3rd in the series…

Spoilers: Maybe not very sure.

A/N: Okay people here is the 3rd and possible final in a series unless my muse have something to say about it. Just a few short notes. I still have no name for this series any idea's are welcome would be appreciated. The rating might go up I'm not sure I'll post a warning in an A/N in the chapter if it does…Claire and Darien are a couple now but no one knows yet…Darien suffers from tolerance to the counteragent in this story.  Hope you enjoy…


	2. Prologue

A/N: okay here we go on wards with this story I hope you guys enjoy and if all works out this will be the last of this series…thanks to my beta readers Amiee and Suzy. R&R and enjoy…

Prologue

Darien lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. Claire lay sleeping on his bare chest. He was enjoying this time alone with her, even if she was asleep. The past week had been nothing but work for both of them; when one was home, the other was at work.

Darien had begun to develop a tolerance to the counteragent and Claire was working in the lab 24/7. He sighed running his hand through Claire's hair. Taking a quick look at his wrist, he noticed it was already half-full. '_And I only got a shot yesterday.'_ He sighed again. Claire was still dressed. He arrived home earlier that night to a letter saying that she would be home later that night and there were leftovers in the fridge. When Claire had arrived home at 12:30 am that morning. Darien had been fast asleep. He had just woken up now to find Claire asleep on his chest.

He wanted to cook her breakfast but he was stiff and sore from chasing another pointless lead in the case of Cassandra's whereabouts. Claire moaned and shifted wrapping her right arm around his neck, snuggling deeper into Darien's chest. He closed his eyes just enjoying the simple feel of her hair, and her face, her lips, her neck.

Darien's heartbeat picked up turning his left arm invisible.

"Aw, Crap." He shook it off just as the phone rang. He reached over and grabbed the cordless that was on the bedside table. He pressed talk and the cradle blew up.

Darien grabbed Claire throwing her off the bed onto the floor. _'Not a great way to wake her up but it'll have to do.' _The quicksilver coated Darien as the flame hit the bed and he rolled off to grab Claire by the arm and cover her too.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"The phone blew up." Darien said as he helped her up. They moved to the door Darien grabbing a pair of pants to slip on.

They made it into the kitchen and Darien un-quicksilvered them. Claire shivered.

"I hate that stuff." She hissed as it fell to the floor. Darien smiled knowing how she felt.

"Get some water and then call Bobby." Darien said pulling on his pants as Claire filled a pitcher of water. She passed it to him. He turned to go back into the bedroom when a figure jumped out from the shadows pointing a gun at his face. As they came closer, the intruder's face came into view. Darien's face became horror-struck, the figure just smiled.

"Surprise, you found me." Cassandra said. Then she pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 1: A New Problem

Hey guys...Sorry it's been so long since I posted but I was having a little problem with my beta readers...one was on vacation and the other couldn't receive the mail so I have finally posted...I hope it was worth the wait and oh...you might want some rope...Thanks to Suzy for the betaing....Oh also guys please don't hate me blame my muses...

Chapter 1: A new problem

1 week earlier

Day 1

 "The hunt." The official said. "The hunt for Cassandra starts now."

"Right now, can't we get some sleep?" Darien whined. Claire nudged him hissing shut-up. "What?" he asked. "I need my beauty sleep." 

"Darien, trust me when I tell you there aren't enough hours in your life." Alex said Darien laughed and shook his head. 

"Your just jealous, Monroe."

"Of what, your hair?" She asked. Bobby giggled. Darien shot him a look. 

"What? That's funny." 

"Only to the bald." Darien shot back. The Official cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you three but we have a lot of work to do in very little time." He said in a rancid voice. 

"Sorry, chief." Bobby said.

"Yeah, sorry." Darien and Alex said. Suddenly Darien felt a tingle in the back of his head. It reminded him off of QSM headaches.  But _I just had my shot two days ago._ Darien took a look at his wrist then took a double take it only had two green left. Then the headache came full force. 

"God-dammit." He screamed as he tipped his chair falling to the floor he grabbed his head and curled into a ball. 

"Darien!!!" Claire yelled in fright as she saw him there on the floor. 

"Pain...Claire...Help." He managed to spit out. Then another attack hit.  

"Bobby help me get him to the lab." He nodded and picked Darien up in his arms and carried him down to the lab placing him in the quicksilver chair. Another attack hit and Darien's legs kicked out and slammed into Bobby's midriff and sent him flying across the room. Then the attacks stopped. And Darien sat up and looked around. Rolling his neck he smiled as Claire walked back in with the counteragent. 

"Hello, Claire." She dropped the needle.

"Darien. Where's Bobby?" she asked freezing. 

"He thought he would take a nap while...well you know." He said looking her up and down. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I can help you." She said. 

"What if I didn't want your help?" He stated standing up walking towards her. She backed away from him her back hitting the wall. She began to inch towards her desk where she kept the tranquillizer gun she keep her eyes on Darien the whole way he was grinning at her.  

"I know what your doing?" he said just above a whisper. She continued to move forward. "Claire oh so smart Claire, Claire who tastes so sweet." He sang. "Claire who is sacred of her own Boyfriend, is she ever going to stop fearing him?" Shaking his head no he answers his own question. 

"That's where you're wrong." She guaranteed him. "I don't fear him I fear nothing." He smiled at the air.

"No you're lying, I can practically smell you fear and Claire it smells almost as good as you taste." He winked at her. She shivered. _It's not Darien_. She told herself. She finally made it to the drawer she stopped moving. At a snail's pace she drew out the drawer placing her hand inside she began to search for the gun.  

Abruptly Darien jumped forward and closed the drawer on her wrist. He pushed against it using his lower body. She screamed in pain.  

"Please stop." She hissed. He licked the side of her face.  

"Your fear makes you taste better." He grasped her hair and pulled her head back as kissed her roughly on the mouth forcing her lips open he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Claire shivered his kiss wasn't the same it was rough controlling. She pushed at his chest with her free hand till he grabbed it and twisted. Not enough to break it just enough to case pain to shoot down her entire arm. She cried out but the sound was muffled by Darien's mouth. He reached for her top and undid the top button. NO. She screamed in her head. Her first time with Darien wouldn't be this way. She bit down on his tongue. 

"GOD-Dammit." He yelled pulling away from her. She saw her opening. Pulling her hand out of the drawer she quickly pulled her other hand out of his grip. Spinning around she used her other hand to grab the gun and then pointed it at him. He looked up and laughed. "Big bad Claire got a gun."

"Damn straight." Then she shot him in the chest. 

"Aww Crap." He said as he fell to his knees. She rushed to her locked counter and quickly unlocking it she pulled out another syringe of counteragent rushing back to Darien she shoot the needles contents into his veins and then dropping it by him she moved back towards the outer part of her office. She saw Bobby lying on his back about 10 feet from the counteragent chair. Claire rushed towards him and turned him over she slapped him across the face.

"Bobby wake-up." He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

"What happened?" 

"I'm not entirely sure that I know." She said looking over at the Darien who was in a deep slumber. 

It took Bobby and Claire a few minutes to get Darien placed in the chair and put in a semi comfortable position. It was another 20 minutes before Darien began to come around.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up a cramp forming in the base of his neck. He reached up behind and massage his neck.

"Is your neck bothering you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah a little." He said. 

"Here let me help you." She said moving so she could get a better grasp he pulled off his top. Bobby saw it as his time to leave.

"I'll see you guys back up at the 'fishes office." He said leaving muttering to himself as he left. 

As the doors closed behind him Darien laughed. "I thought he would never leave." Claire laughed softly, uneasily. "Claire what's wrong?" He said turning around taking her hands. She hissed in pain pulling her hands away. "What?" Then he started to remember it was like a movie on fast forward. Kicking Bobby, hurting Claire, kissing her. He was going to be sick. He pushed up for the chair and away from her and leaned over the sink just as he began to throw-up. He continued to until he began to dry heave. He felt a warm hand circling around his back. He placed his hands back on the sink and rested his head against the small sink. The water was turned on and it rinsed out the sink then Darien took a mouth full spitting it out repeating that process another three or four times then he unsteadily walked back to the counteragent chair and fell into it Claire walked over towards him. He saw her getting up he walked two large steps and wrapped her in his arms. She hesitated for a few seconds then wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay I'll be okay." He withdrew from her and sat down gently holding her hands he stared at them. 

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I'm okay my hands will heal, we need to worry about you. How did you go QSM?" 

 "I don't know I just..." he shook his head and looked down at his wrist. "Claire," he said still looking at his wrist. Claire looked down.

"What the?!?" She was starting at his tattoo it was going up. One, two, three, ...two blocks were red already.  

"This can't be good." He said looking her in the eye


	4. Chappter 2: The prisoner

A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for...lol...I finally have it. There may be a few mistakes but please work with me as my compter and disk are having really bad days and don't want to work for me. So I have the next chapter finally...I hope you all enjoy and I'll try and have the next chapter up very soon:)

Electricgurl

Chapter 2: The prisoner 

Darien felt more bile rise in his throat there was nothing to throw up." How?" He asked taking a deep breath. "Why? Claire." He said looking up his eyes full of fear met hers, which was filled with the same fear.

Swallowing hardly she spoke up. "I think it's time to talk to Aruand." Darien nodded and got up following Claire out of the lab down to the holding areas. She swiped her card and the door beeped open. The pair of them walked in to be greeted by two heavily armed guard's, one man the other female. They wore heat-detecting glasses. Darien waved and walked threw quick silvering just his eyes he looked around for his most hated enemy. He quickly found him. He was against the far facing them.

"Darien, it's so nice to finally see you again."

"Wish I could say the same. You Swiss-" Darien said biting back the rest of his remark. After all he need his help. Darien placed a smile on his face and turned to face Claire. "Can we please make this fast." She shivered as she looked at the empty eye sockets.

"You might not want to use that much quicksilver. Here put these on." She said passing him a pair of glasses. He let the QS drop from his eyes and put the glasses on. It took him a few seconds to get use to become accustomed to the change of views put then he clearly saw the outline of Aruand, Claire and the two guards.

"This is different." He muttered to himself.

"What did you say." Claire asked.

"Nothing, never mind." He moved towards the cell and glared in at De Fern.

"What do you want?" the captive asked.

"It's not what we want but what you have to do." Claire informed him.

"What?" he asked.

Claire motioned for the one guards to come forward and unlock his cell. The couple walked in Darien slightly in front of Claire to protect her.

"We need information on what could be done if the gland began to get a tolerance to the counteragent." Claire said.

Aruand laughed. "You think I would help him." He said pointing at Darien. Darien growled and took a step forward. Claire grabbed his arm. 

"Don't it won't get us anywhere." She said.

"It will make me feel better." Darien told her breaking her grip he stalked up to him. Before Aruand could do anything Darien hit him in the face with a right hook. Aruand fell and Darien began to hop around holding his hand. "Damn it that hurt."

"Here lets see it." She said taking his hand in hers she looked over his hand. " You broke a few bones in your hand."

"Excuse me what about the poor injured prisoner?" Asked Aruand.

"Shut up." They both said at the same time. 

"You'll need to get this fixed. Come with me." Claire said 

"What about me, huh?"  Came a voice.

"What about you?" Darien asked.

"I need medical help." Claire laughed.

"Once you solve the QS problem I will look you over." And with that the two left the 'prison'.

They went back to the keep and while Darien sat in the demented dentist chair Claire grabbed splints for his fingers and gauze for the cuts. Walking back to her patient she frowned. His hand was already getting swollen. She rushed but and grabbed the coldest thing she could find which just happen to be a half frozen ice packet. "Here put this on your hand." She said throwing to him. He caught it with his good hand and placed it carefully on. Hissing in pain he pulled it off. She pulled it from his rip and pushed it back on.

"Damn Claire it hurts." He yelled at her.

"Don't you yell at me. You should have thought of this before you got in a fist fight with Aruand." She yelled back. They were a few feet apart. When Darien grabbed Claire and kissed her. She pulled away. "Don't you kiss me!" Then she kissed him. 

Darien didn't know what to think. One minute they were fighting the next they were kissing. _But it feels so right._ He broke the kiss. "Claire we have to think about this."

"Think about what?"

"This." He said pointing to the two of them.

"I have."

"And." He encouraged.

"I think we should be more."

"As…"

"A couple." She said. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He told her. As he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled. "What were we fighting about?" They both laughed.

"All I know is that my hand hurts worst then ever." It was red and swollen blood had begun to form scabs. One of his fingers were at odd angles. Claire pulled up a chair. Sitting down beside him she kissed his fingers lightly he hissed even with that.

"Okay this might hurt a bit." Claire told him grabbing his fingers. "On three…One." She pulled his finger back into place he screamed as the pain coursed through his hand. Just like fire it went down his arm. 

"What happen to two and three?"

"They disappeared." She said. Covering his mouth with her own, as he began to speak up. He kissed her deeper. Just then the door to the keep opened and Bobby and Alex ran in.

"What's wron---" Alex asked trailing off finding them in one another's arms. "Opps. Guess not." She said. Darien and Claire broke apart.

"Hey guys what's up?" Darien asked.

"We heard someone scream we thought you were in trouble so we came to see." Alex explained. Bobby just stood near the door staring at them.

"Bobby you okay?" Claire asked.

His face moved into a frown then back to normal. "Yea keppie I'm fine. Well what are you guys doing?" 

"Claire is fixing my hand." Darien said showing them his hand. "I beat up the evil Swiss-Miss-Mother-"

"Darien!" Claire exclaimed.

"Sorry." He said whispering the final few words under his breath. "Anyways I ended up punching him so wonderful for me I get this side effect."

"Damn, if this what you hand looks like I don't think I want to see him." Alex said, then recognizing what she said, "Well not really see him but, you know." 

Darien nodded his smiling.

"Why where you down there?" Bobby asked trying to get rid of the vision of Darien and Claire kissing.

"I think you guys should sit down for this." Claire said pulling two more chairs over she placed them in front of Darien and herself. "Do you want to tell them or am I?" She asked Darien.

"About which thing."

"The QS thing first I guess." Claire said.

"Okay I really don't know what to tell you guys so I'll just spit it out." Darien said. "I've grown a tolerance to the counteragent." Bobby sat up straighter suddenly not caring that Darien was kissing the one women he had liked.

"How do you know?" He asked. Darien held up his wrist the tattoo was already three full from that morning. 

"But how?" Alex questioned worried about her newfound friend.

"I don't know but right now we have bigger fish to fry. We need to find Cassandra before she causes any more trouble." Claire stated turning back to Darien's hand she placed the one finger in a splint and then disinfected the cuts on his hands. Then wrapped his hand up. "I don't know how you did this to your hand from punching someone but then again we are talking about you." Claire said. 

Laughing Darien spoke up, " I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad." They smiled at each other.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Look we have to get going while you were down here doing whatever you where doing. The official filled us in." he said pointing to Alex and himself.

"Ohh what are we doing?" Darien asked.

"We are to find out as much information on Cassandra once that is done we are to find here and then bring her back here."

Darien got off the chair thanking Claire for her help he got up and walked towards the door with Bobby and Alex. Calling out as he walked threw the doorway. "See ya at home." Then he disappeared with his fellow agents.

*

It was 11:30 and Claire was still hard at work in the lab when a phone call came. "Hullo, Kepper."

"Hey Keppie what ya up to?" Came Darien's voice.

"I'm working."

"When you coming home?"

"I was just packing up." She lied. "You go to bed and I see you in the morning."

"Okay. Please hurry home I need to see you." He said then he hung up. Claire shook her head and went back to work when the phone rang again.

"DARIEN." She shouted with a giggle in her voice. She liked the distraction but she was close to something.

"Sorry guess again." Came a cold female voice.

"What do you want?" Claire hissed into the phone.

"Just for you to know how cute your boyfriend is when he's sleeping." Then she hung up. Claire hit save on her computer and pulled out her cell and car keys as she ran out the door.

As she pushed out the front door someone slipped in and down to the lab. Pulling up Claire's notes she read them over. Pulling up another file she found a live fed from what looked like a prison. It was in heat-seeking she saw an outline of what looked like Aruand. She laughed. _He's exactly where he should be._ Closing that window she moved on. Printing out most of the information she found. Mostly on some project called QS3900. Grabbing the papers she ran from the building and to her car and drove off.

*

Claire arrived home in record time. Running to the house she unlocked the front door and walked in with her traq gun at the ready she made a quick swipe of the bottom floor then walked up to the second level. Checking ever room but hers and Darien's she walked in to see Darien almost asleep with a philology magazine laying on his chest. _ If she isn't here then she wanted me OUT OF THE LAB._ She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Bobby. 

"Hello." Came a women's voice.

Claire shook her head. "Is ummm, Robert there?"

"Yes one second." The phone was covered but Claire still heard the conversation.__

_'Bobby phone.'_

_'Who is it?'_

_'I don't know.'_ Then the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby it's Claire." She said in a rush.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Is Darien going Nuts, are you guys in trouble." Claire smiled Bobby always thought of them first. "No were fine I need you to go to the lab I think Cassandra broke in. I was just on my way and I just want more back up."

"Okay I meet you there. Anything else?"

"Yes one thing…Bobby who the girl?"

"What girl?" He asked then he hung up.   

Claire smiled. She was glad Bobby had found a girl. He deserved it. Leaving Darien on the bed Claire walked back to her car and drove back to the Agency where Bobby and Alex where both out side waiting for her.

"Hey Alex, how'd you get here so fast?"

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You leave like 30 minutes away. I was talking to Bobby 5 minutes ago so how'd you get here."

"I was ummm, on my way home when Bobby called my cell I turned around and drove right here." She said. It sounded a little to staged for Claire but then again it wasn't up to her to keep tabs on the other agents._ Just Darien. And he's plenty enough._

"Well come on let's go." Bobby said walking over to the door he held it open for the two women then walked in himself. They all walked down to the Keep. As they walked in everything was the same. Claire went to her computer waking it up a pop up appeared on screen _Printing Complete._

"Oh no." Claire said falling into her chair.

"What ?" Alex said walking over to see what was wrong.

"She has it."

" Has what."

"Everything."

"Claire everything what?"

"Darien, the gland, this agency. Everything." She sank deeper into the chair. "This is bad really bad."


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey girls and guys. Finally a new chapter It's pretty short. But it's just a fill in chapter to hold you over till the next one which should be shortly cause I finally have my computer back and I'm hard at it trying to catch back up with all my stories...I forgot about a few...yikes...i had to read this one all over again just to get back into the idea. This chapter in more humor then anything else and no cliff hanger here but get the rope out and hold on cause the next chapter there will be no stopping even once we reach the edge :) A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but school has finally started up and all my teachers are trying to make up for the mouth we missed so the wrk load is three times as much but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy…And please keep on Reviewing. J 

Also I'm looking for a new permanent Beta reader. I know a few people said they would but i lost their addys and I'm down a betaer. that's for the help:} So this story maybe a be in need of a few corrections but I thought I'd just put it out and then get a real beta after this chapter. And please remember to read and review. It just makes the writing that much more worth writing, and it makes me want to write faster:) later days 

Enjoy :P  

Chapter 3

    He ran down the hall. He held his side where the blood ran over his fingers. His breath was labored. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned another corner and ran into Alex. He sighed heavily.

      "Alex, thank God your here I need you're help. She's found me and she knows everything. The gland, my history, everything." Alex placed her one finger over her lips and quieted him.

      "Get behind me." She stated pulling out her gun. She made her way back the way Darien had just ran from. "Do you know where she was coming from?" She asked.

      "No," he said shaking his head. "Be careful."

      "I always a-" Alex started then a gun sounded and Alex stopped moving. She turned around. Looking down at her stomach were there was a gaping hole. She glanced back at Darien. "Damn." She said before falling to the floor dead. 

      "Oh-God Alex." Darien yelled. diving to his knees next to her. He placed a hand over the hole and pushed. then he felt a gun beside his head and heard a trigger being pulled back...Then nothing.

      Darien jolted up in bed. He looked around trying to get his bearing then laid back down. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes. He was awake he just didn't have a reason to get out of bed. He didn't need the tests Claire was going to put him threw not to mention he was searching for Cassandra he hated this. What was the point? Soon he would go Quick Silver Mad and then that would be it. And the next poor fool on the list would have this little tresure. No more Darien Fawkes. I wonder if Claire and Bobby will miss me? 

      He rolled over and hit the alarm clock before it could go off. Claire had called early and said she'd be back around eight.He had wanted to be up, showered and dressed before then. Sighing he got up and walked to the bathroom. Stripping off the few pieces of clothes he still had on he turned the shower on and let the water flow over him.

      Resting his head on the title he sighed. // What a life. And it will all be over with soon.// He thought to himself. He was like this until the water began to run cold. 

      "Damn, and I thought we could have a nice warm shower with you." He heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and saw Claire; undressed as she stepped into the shower. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him.

      "Hi, you look tried where have you been?"

      "Working I...ran into some trouble."

      "Are you okay?" He asked worried he pulled her back to arms lenght and looked at her.

      "Fine, just someone...Cassandra...broke into the Keep last night and printed the files." She informed him.

      "Are you okay. Did she hurt you?" He asked scared for her.

      "No I was busy outside of the lab. But Darien." She looked up at him. " She has everything. The gland, your history, where your family and friends live. Enemys. Everything that was on my computer."

      " How'd she get into the Keep. I mean I couldn't even get in there if I wanted to." Darien said.

      "I don't know I think there might be someone passing information to her from inside the Agency." Darien glanced down at her kissing the top of her head.

      "But who?"

      "There's been a few new people it could be anyone of them."

      He nodded. "If you can get me a list of those people me and Bobby can take a look."

      "Uh not you. You're in for tests. Bobby and Alex will be doing the investigating." Darien frowned. Then he shook his head and smiled at her and kissed her pulling her close.

      "You sure about the tests?" He kissed her neck. Then above her breast.

      "Yeah, I'm really sure." She closed her eyes and lent her neck back. She moaned.

      He kissed her lips. She deeped the kiss.He turned the water off and pulled Claire over to the bed. "You need to get some sleep."

      She moaned in delight as he kissed her colar bone. "Yep, and I will right after we have some time together." She traced his back with her one finger. Smiling she laughed and pulled Darien up towards her till they were face to face. "I mean we have all day, I mean with your tests and all." He smiled.

      "Yes, I mean we will have to run those tests." He kissed her again.

                        ~*~

      "Do you think she knows?" Bobby asked into the phone.

      "I don't know I mean she was asking a lot of questions last night." Came the female reply.

      "I stil don't know how it happen." Bobby said picking up an object from his desk he smiled. It was a picture frame. "I'm still shocked."

      "Shocked in a good way or shocked in a bad way?"

      "Good . Defenitly a good way." He placed the frame back down and looked at it.

      "Look I'll have to let you go this beautiful talented women just appered in my doorway."

      "Oh really should I be jealous?" Alex asked from the door talking into her cell phone.

      He smiled. "I don't know but she's the best. Hard to beat her." He got up hanging the phone up and walked over to Alex. He moved aside to let her in then closed the door behind her. "Hi." He said kissing her.

      "Hey,"she kissed him back. "So how'd you sleep?"

      "Fine, had a lovely night with a a lovely lady." She smiled.

      "So what's on the plan for today?"

      "We go out searching. Claire said she might have some leads for us down on her computer. She wants us to check them out while she runs some tests on Darien.

      "Okay, we might as well get going." They walked to the door. "Do you think those to have something going on? I mean they have been spending a lot of time together." Bobby laughed.

      " There living together they kind of need to. plus we are talking about Darien and Claire. That's laughible. Darien still hasn't got over Cassy."

      "Your probably right. Come on lets go."

                        ~*~

      Darien and Claire were resting in bed talking.

      "So last night when I called Bobby's place you'll never guess what happen."

      "What?" He asked

      "A women answered the phone." Darien looked at her with surprise.

      "You're joking right. A women. I didn't think Bobby even knew they existed." He chuckled.

      "No, not at all and the real strange thing is that when I got back to the Keep Bobby and Alex were already there."

      "Could Alex and Bobby be going out. They have been a lot nicer to one another lately."

      "You don't think..."

      "No, Bobby still hasn't gotten over his ex-wife yet." Darien said shaking the thought off.

      "You're probably right. So what do you want for breakfast."

      "Oh did I say I wanted breakfast?" Darien asked kissing her. 


	6. Chapter 4: Working

Chapter 4: Working

1:46 p.m

"You have to love work!" Bobby said as he and Alex walked back into the

Agency. "Cause you can't quit. You need the money."

"True, Do you want to go see if Darien and Claire are here yet?"

"Yeah see if Darien is up to going out with us." She said as they went over to the 

elevator.

~*~

Darien and Claire walked into the lab he moved off to the chair and laid down. 

"So Doc do I pass the tests?" Darien asked

"With Flying colors..." She laughed. "Now comes the hard part."

"And what would that be?"

Claire turned around with a needle and a few syringes in hand. "i need some

blood."

"Some?!? He looked at her in amazement. "By the looks of it you want to suck

me dry!!"

"Oh please Darien, It won't be that bad." 

"I bet that's what you say to everyone." He laughed at her. "Fine stick it in."

"I thought that was what I said to you." She said moving towards him smiling.

"Said what to who?" Came a voice behind Claire as the Keep door slide open.

Claire spun around. "Oh, Hi Bobby...Alex, How are you two?"

"Good, now what were you two talking about?"

"Oh needles, test, stuff like that." Darien told them shifting to give Claire free

use of his left arm. "How goes the war?"

"How goes the battle?" Alex asked smiling.

"Could be better." He said taking a quick glance at his wrist. There were seven

filled the eighth was border line. He sighed and turned his attendance back to them.

"So I think once Claire has all the blood she has I think I can come with you

two, where are you going next?"

"We are going down town I think checking out a few places there." Bobby said.

Claire finished up. "There you go Darien. All done just let me get you a shot of

quicksilver for the road. Don't want you to have an accident." She said moving to the

fridge pulling out a syringe-filled with counteragent. She placed it in the case and placed

it in bobby's hand. "You know how to use it." Then she lowered her voice. "Once he

hits nine full blocks."

"But-" Bobby started. Darien's eyes wide open, "Claire." he started.

"No, don't you have to do this if i don't find a soluation then we don't need you

to have a full blown tolerance to soon. No arguing. Just do it." She turned away and

walked over to her computers and booted one up. 

"Talk to ya later then." Darien said as they left. Claire closed her eyes and

lowered her head and began to cry.

~*~

"So guys have you had any luck so far?" They both turned there heads.

"With what?" Darien gave them a weird look.

"The case..." He shot them puzzled looks. "What else is there?"

"Nothing, just wanting to check that's all." Bobby told him.

"Oh okay. So where are we going?"

"Here and there."

"And where would that be?"

Bobby stopped the van and motioned for Darien and Alex to stay. "places you

don't need to know my friend." And he got out leaving them there. "Be right back." He

said poking his head back in the van window.

"Oh glad to hear it." Alex said. "Cause I mean we couldn't survive without you."

He winked at her and disappeared from view.

"Sooo...." Darien said dragging out the word.

"So what?" 

"What have you been up to lately it seem like it's been ages since we talked."

"Nothing much has changed a few things here and there but life's been good so

far...What about you?"

Darien stop and thought. //Should i talk to her about it?// He laid his head back

and looked at his arm. The eighth one had just filled. "Actually Alex I was wondering if

If could talk to you about something." She moved to face him.

"Like what?"

"You have to promise that this stays between the two of us." She nodded.

"Of course you have my promise." She said motioning for him to continue.

"Well, say there was this girl- I mean woman that I was interested in."

"Okay and would i know her?" She asked.

"Yeah, okay anyway...theres this gir-woman and I really, really, REALLY like

her and was thinking about taking this to the next step."

"What would be the next step so we are clear."

"Marriage." He said.

//WOW!!!// Alex thought. //This is some heavy stuff.// "Okay first do you know

if she would be interested? How long have you been together?"

"I don't know if she would say yes or not, see she works a lot almost 24/7 and

she's always busy..."

Alex put two and two together. "Your talking about Claire." Darien got a

panicked look on his face.

"Alex you have to promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone. I mean no one."

He said in a rush.

"How long have you to been going out?"

"Officially?"

"Yeah."

"About the same time I moved in."

"I knew it, and Bobby didn't believe me."

"Oh no." Darien moaned.

"Oh I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No it's not that. It's. AHHHHH." He screamed out in pain and grabbed his

head. He slammed backwards and hit the wall. His vision darkened for a second then he

blinked and saw Alex pulling her cell out.

"You might want to hurry!" Darien told her grabbing at his head grunting he

curled into a small ball. His eyes watered and he let out a sob. His last sane thoughts

were of Claire before the darkness over took him.

Alex speed-dialed Bobby. "Hey Hobbes, you might want to get back her. We

have a slight problem." Darien stopped moving.

"I'd say it's more then slight." Came the evil voice from a man who no longer

had control. She shivered. "Hurry." She said into the phone.

"Darien, hey you know who this is?" Alex asked using the same voice Claire

had so many times before. It had no effect.

"Oh I know. Trust me i know." He looked up at her and smiled. Then suddenly

lunged at her and grabbed her throat. She felt blood drip on her. He was bleeding and

didn't even know. She felt the fear show for a split second but that all it took. HE sniffed

the air. "Ummm, so sweet your fear is. It's the best rush a woman could give a man." He

grabbed her by the hair. "Sing for me." He said before he slammed her head into the

window.

A/N: I told you that you would need your rope didn't I. But hang out there is hope I'm

already half way there the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 5: Surprise!

A/N: okay guys here's the next chapter and I really need so i-man shows or stories or something because this story is getting no where fast...does any one have any info of were I could get an I-man fix? Fanfic's shows, movies, anything?

Chapter 5: Surprise!!

            Bobby was running flat out to the van. Cursing himself up and down for leaving

Darien so close to the point with no kind of help. //Alex Oh-god.// He came into view

of the van and speed up. There was Alex laying on the ground by the van, with the

engine on fire. He ran the short distance and grabbed her. Blood and dirt mixed on her

face and on her shirt. He began to pull her away when he was struck behind. He flipped

over Alex opening his eyes to see the red ones of his partners. His hand flew up and

struck Darien on the temple. He winced. He hated to hurt him. Darien cried out in pain

and wheeled backwards. Bobby jumped to his feet and moved forward pulling the

counteragent out of his pocket. He walked to his friend and placed the needle in and

pushed. Darien fell almost as if his strings had been cut. 

            Bobby walked back to Alex and dragged her out of harms way then went back

to the know moving form of Darien. 

            "Man I'm sorry." He said as Bobby pulled him up.

            "Nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault." The two moved over to Alex.

Bobby took out his phone and dialed the Keep.

            "Claire, it's Bobby.... Yes, Darien's fine...But Alex needs some help...okay umm

can you some get us...well the van...it's kinda of." at that point the fuel caught fire and

part of the van blew. "Just blew up." Darien scratched his chin and looked at him as he

hung up.

            "Look at it this way. Know you can put in for a new vehicle." They both laughed

as the van burned away.

                                                                        ~*~

            Claire flew down the street. //He is fine, He's not hurt. Alex is I've got to

hurry.// When she arrived at the area it was busy with work. She flew out of her car

flashing her badge she ran to were Darien, Bobby, and Alex were in the back of a

ambulance.

            "Why aren't you guys at the hospital?" Darien looked up.

            "They were waiting for you Doc, Alex didn't want another doctor." Claire

looked over at Alex. Bobby was sitting by her holding her hand. Claire cocked her

head. 

            "They have been like that since he moved us."

            "Maybe you were wrong, maybe something is going on."

            Darien looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "No fishing off company pier.

Remember." He asked.

            "People change Darien..." She moved to the two. "You have..."

            "Hey what do you mean by that."

            "Nothing." She smiled at Bobby and Alex. "Hey," She spoke just above a

whisper. "How is she doing?"

            "She isn't getting any worse."

            "Well that's good." Claire said picking up a sheet with her vitals one it. Bobby

looked Claire in the eye. 

            "But she isn't getting any better either." There were tears staining his cheeks.

"Excuse me." He said getting up he left and closed one door. Claire nodded to Darien

and threw him her keys. 

            "I'll take her back to the Keep once she's stable. Call me on the Cell and check

out if anything changes." He smiled and nodded and quickly exited the back closing the

other door and she heard him pound on the back. The ambulance started up and pulled out

with Claire quickly checking Alex over for anything the others might have missed.

                                                ~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

            Darien followed Bobby as he weaved there the crowed. "BOBBY, STOP

WAIT UP!!!" Darien yelled as he followed him. Bobby glanced back and picked up

speed. Darien broke into a full out run behind him. "BOBBY!!!" People were now

moving out of the way and Darien saw Bobby turn a corner. Fawkes poured on the

speed and hurried to catch him. As he turned around the corner he felt a fist slam into

his stomach and he tripped and fell. He threw his hands over his head.

            "I surrender." He coughed and looked up at the angry face of Bobby. "Bobby

what the Hell! What was that for." Bobby glared at him.

            "What do you think it is for?" Darien pushed himself up and faced Bobby. 

            "I said I was sorry."

            "But that doesn't make it all better Darien. She in the hospital BECAUSE of

YOU!" He took a swing at Darien. He ducked and spun around.

            "Bobby, I'm sorry you know that if I could I would take it all back."

            "Darien you don't get it...I'm In Love with her. And n-" Bobby stopped and sank

to the ground. "And now she's in trouble and I can't do anything." A tear ran down his

cheek. "Darien I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He bent down and began crying again. Darien

squatted beside him. 

            "Bobby, it's okay. Trust me God it's okay." He reached over and patted him on

the back. "Come on let's get back to work and then later after that we can go and check

up on Alex." Bobby picked up his head.

            "Okay." He wiped his check. "Were do we go next?'

            "How about a quick stop at the Keep for a quick fix then some lunch."

            Bobby smiled. "Sounds good to me."

            "Darien lend him to Claire's car. "So how long have you and Alex been a

Thing?" He asked as he looked over at him. Bobby smiled.

            "How long with you and Claire." Darien's head snapped.

            "How did you know?"

            "I didn't for sure until right now." Darien laughed.

            "What can I say?" Darien smiled and started the car. Then looked at Bobby.

"What happen to the not fishing of the company pier?"

            Bobby looked over at him. "I heard people could changed." Darien laughed and

Shifted into drive.

            "You still haven't answered my question."

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Alex was surprised by how bright the light was when she first opened her eyes.

"Claire?" She asked. The light dimmed and Claire's face filled the void.

            "Hey, are you feeling better?"

            "Yeah, a bit. Sore in some places but all together." She smiled at her. "Are Bobby and Darien okay?"

            Claire smiled. "When they last checked in they were yes." Alex nodded as much as she could while lying down.

            "Good. I was worried."

            "Ummm, So was Bobby." Alex perked up.

            "What do ya mean?"

            "I mean that Bobby was so worried about you that he has called every half an hour on the dot."

            "Really!?!" Alex was amazed.

            "Yeah, he's been driving both me and Darien up the wall." Claire gigged

            "I imagine he has."

            "But then again when you have feeling like he does for you I would been checking that often probably more so." Alex blushed, Claire tried to think of any other time that she had seen Alex blush and couldn't think of one. "Why Ms.Monrone you seen to be blushing."

            "It's warm in here. That's all."

            "I bet. Well I'm going to go out for a bit Darien and me are going for a cup of coffee. And Bobby will be here to see you in a few minutes. I should be back in 15 to 20 minutes." Claire said as she left the Keep. As she walked out of the door. Bobby walked in. As soon as the door slide shut. Bobby rushed over to her, and hugged her and likewise back.

            "I was so sacred that I had lost you." Bobby said as he kissed her forehead. She rested her head against her chest.

            "Just come sit with me for a while." She shifted so he could lie behind her. He kissed the top of her head. 

            "Just rest, we can talk later." Alex relaxed back against him and drifted to sleep and bobby quickly followed.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Cassandra walked into her apartment and threw her bag on the floor. "Stupid punk asking for more money." She flicked on the TV and the news came on. Weather. "Sunny and clear things never change in this dull town." She said to no one. She picked up her laptop and jacked it into the wall. She clicked open the internet and opened her e-mail there were a few contacts who had a job if she was interested, she e-mailed them back and told them to send the details. She logged off and  picked up the information she had got from Darien's work. She began scanning over it.

            "OH-MY-GOD I don't believe this."

TBC.....

A/N:hehehehehe...not that much of a cliffhanger yet....


	8. Chapter 6: A cureOr is it?

A/N: hey guys another chapter finally…A big thanks to my beta Krys and then next chapter should be along shortly…enjoy and don't forget to Review….Also this one is a bit longer so bear with me…

Chapter 6: Another cure…Or is it?   
Day 4 Darien quickly got dressed and grabbed his toast off the table before running out the door and locking it behind him. Bobby was still in the van waiting for him. "Sorry, didn't get home till late," he apologized around a mouthful.  
  
"Tests?" Bobby asked him as he climbed in the passenger door.  
  
"Yeah, Claire seems to think that if she runs enough tests on me we won't need a cure." He smiled at Hobbes before rubbing his face and pulling his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. "She even gave Arnard his lap-top back to work on."  
  
Bobby's head snapped around. "What!?! What is she thinking?"   
  
Darien closed his eyes. "I don't know, but she'd better stop taking so many risks..." he trailed off. "I just don't want her getting hurt... that's all."  
  
"I know the feeling," Bobby replied as he pulled way from Darien's front yard. The rest of the short trip to the agency was spent talking about sports and weather. Darien continued to check his tattoo the whole trip... There must have been something wrong; it was filling up too fast. He was already at six full. Shaking his head, he looked out the window as they got to the agency. There were fire trucks and cop cars all over the place. Without saying anything to one another they both jumped out as soon as the van came to a stop and darted into the building.  
  
"What happened?" Darien demanded as soon as he saw a agency member.  
  
"De Fohn escaped early this morning. Blew up the basement in the process."  
  
Darien hissed, and his hands began to massage his temples. "Where's Claire?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"At the Keep. We lost two people."  
  
"Who?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Jim and Mary; it was their shift. We believe the bomb was in the lap-top he was working on."   
  
Darien briefly closed his eyes. "Sorry to hear this, but I've gotta run, got a date with a needle," he explained as he turned away from the Agent. Bobby stayed behind as Darien quickly made his way to  
the Keep.  
  
"CLAIRE!!!" he yelled as he entered the room. "I need a shot!" She quickly poked her bloodshot eyes into view.  
  
"Get in the chair, I'll be right there," she called. She came out with a needle as she wiped away her tears. She walked over to him and quickly administered the drug.   
  
He relaxed and half smiled at her. "Thanks." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine," he told her. She began to cry again.  
  
"This is all my fault. He got away and..."  
  
"Hey." He pulled her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "It's not your fault."  
  
She buried her face in his chest. A while later she spoke up. "I have a lead on what is wrong with the counteragent."  
  
"What?"   
  
She got up and moved to a table. "I was studying a sample of your blood and I saw something that was... weird."  
  
Darien got up and walked over to her. "What do you mean?" He leaned over her and looked in the microscope she indicated.  
  
"There are chemicals that shouldn't be in your bloodstream."  
  
"What chemicals?" he asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Ones that can cause additional amounts of Quicksilver to be dumped into your bloodstream."   
  
Darien paused to think about this. "So do you know how they got there?"  
  
"I think it was the counteragent that Arnaud gave you."  
  
"Can you get rid of it?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah." He smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later Claire was prepping a new needle with the cure for Darien. She walked over to where he was waiting in the administering chair.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"This might hurt a bit."  
  
"The needle or the cure?"  
  
"The cure." She took a deep breath. "I don't know what will happen, exactly."   
  
He understood where she was going. He placed his legs near the restraints and fastened himself in. "You're going to have to do my arms," he told her. She placed the syringe  
down on a rolling table and fastened his left arm. Bobby and Alex walked in as she moved around to secure the other.  
  
"WHOA!!! I think maybe we should turn around and leave." Bobby commented.   
  
Darien tipped his head to the side and practically said 'you wish'. Claire fasten his other wrist and walked back over to his left side. Picking up the needle, she pushed the bubbles out of it and then tapped it.  
  
"Alex, Bobby if you please," She motioned for them to stand by Darien. "Darien, are you sure you're ready?"   
  
He nodded and tried to get more comfortable. "Yes Claire. Please, just do it. I trust you." He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt the needle against his skin. He cringed and took a deep breath as he felt the injection flow into him. It stung, it burnt. Darien's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain.  
  
//Oh-GOD// Claire thought as Darien screamed. His body arched and his eyes grew wider. Bobby was frightened, and even if Alex didn't show it she felt the same.  
  
"Claire, do something!" the other woman exclaimed.  
  
"I can't; there's nothing I can do."   
  
"There must be something."  
  
"It shouldn't last much longer," she informed them. //I hope.//   
  
Darien's body began to relax as he slowly sank back to the chair. A few minutes later he re-opened his eyes to see three very nervous friends hovering above him.  
  
"Did it work?" He felt wiped.   
  
Claire smiled at him. "I think so. I'll need some blood to check you out."   
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he replied as he tugged on the restraint.  
  
"Sorry." She undid them with the other agents help so that Darien could lay back comfortably in the chair. She filled a syringe with blood. "You can have a rest while I run some tests."  
  
"I think I just might," he replied as he covered a yawn. That 'cure' had taken a lot out of him, and he was just happy to take a quick nap.  
  
"Get some sleep partner; we'll be back in a bit."   
  
Darien nodded and was out before both Bobby and Alex had said their good-byes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassandra picked up the phone and dailed a different number. This was the sixth person she was talking to.  
  
"Bonjour." A man answered the phone.  
  
"Bonjour, Comment Ca Va?"  
  
"Ca Va bien."  
  
"Ben, Est-ce que Monique la?"  
  
"Oui, elle est ici. Je volonte alle avoir elle."  
  
"Merci." A moment later a woman picked up the phone.  
  
"Monique, Ici."  
  
"Arreter le francais."  
  
"Fine, What do you want?"  
  
"I have some information you might want."  
  
"Oh, about what?"  
  
"An invisible man."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I may have a new way of getting assassins. Would you be interested?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The invisible man and his doctor."  
  
"How do you plan on carrying out this plan?"  
  
"That is the best part."  
  
"Explain."   
  
Cassandra smiled and checked off Monique's name on her list. //At this rate I'll never have to work again.// "There will be a price."  
  
"Of course, how much?" Cassandra smiled again.   
  
//Gotcha//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alex walked back out to the street. "How many more places are left on that list of yours?"  
  
"Two, three, or four names."  
  
"And we have no more information then before."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Bobby this is not working. Let's just check up on Darien, then get him to do his stuff and slip into the FBI's files and get us some real info."   
  
Bobby growled a bit before nodding. He was almost as bored as she was. They got back into the van and drove back to the agency.   
  
"I feel like someone should be out there looking for De Foen," Bobby said, looking at Alex.   
  
As they parked the vehicle she looked over at him. "I know, but he's long gone and there's no point in us catching a dead end when we have a real threat right here in front of us."  
  
"True, but all the same it would make me feel better." Alex smiled and got out of the van. "Come on, let's get Fawkes and get this day over with. Maybe we could get Albert to run a search for Cassandra on the web."  
  
"You can go ask him, he really seems to like you."   
  
She laughed. "Would you prefer if he liked you?" she asked as Hobbes got out and locked the doors.   
  
He frowned at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing." She walked to the front doors.  
  
"Alex, What did you mean?" he asked as he followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Claire's computer finally spit out the last information from her tests. The cure had worked. Darien was back his 'normal' self. She glanced over at him as he shifted onto his side.  
  
"Darien, time to wake up."  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined.  
  
"Yeah, time to go to work."  
  
"So, I'm all better."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good." Smiling, he got up and stretched. He rolled his neck and glanced at his wrist. "Nice to see this little dude all green again."  
  
"I know. Now please go to work. The Official has been breathing down my neck since this morning."   
  
"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He grabbed his jacket and moved to the Keep door. "See ya tonight?"  
  
"Yep, call if you feel sick in any way."  
  
"I will. Trust me." He pulled on his jacket and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Darien was in his office when Booby and Alex came in.  
  
"Heard you were released," Alex said.  
  
"Yep, All is-" Darien stopped speaking and grabbed his head with both hands. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. "Keep... Get... the... Keeper." He struggled out.  
  
"Darien. What's wrong?"  
  
"I...don't...know." He cried out again and feel to his side and curled up into a ball. He began tearing at the back of his skull where the gland was. Alex jumped forward and grabbed Darien's hands. She saw his tattoo.  
  
"Bobby, look." She held Fawkes' wrist and flipped it over for the both of them to see. Bobby's eyes shot open in surprise. The snake was entirely red.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"I think it's time we take him to Claire."  
  
"Bobby make it stop!" Darien bellowed as he continued to writhe on the floor in pain.  
  
Hobbes bent down to him. "I am partner. I am." He picked him up, and with Alex's help they made their way back to the Keep.  
  
"Darien, please stop squirming," Alex griped as he slid out from her grasp for the third time.  
  
"Kinda hard when it just hurts so damned much," he snarked, and she felt bad for saying that.  
  
"I know it does, but we're almost there."   
  
The elevator came to a stop and they got off. They half dragged/half carried him the rest of the way to the Keep. Alex swiped her card and the door opened.  
  
"CLAIRE!!! WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!" Bobby yelled as they dragged Darien over to the chair. She ran into the room.  
  
"What happened?" she exclaimed, as they placed Darien's trembling body on the exam chair.  
  
"We don't know, but look at his wrist." Alex replied.   
  
Claire walked over and did so. "OH-GOD. How did this happen?" She bolted to the fridge and got a syringe of counteragent. She ran back to Darien's side and injected him. His body finally went limp and his face relaxed.  
  
Claire looked at his tattoo. All but two were green. "This can't be good." 


	9. Chapter 7: The End?

Chapter 7:  
  
"Man I have the worst headache!" Darien mumbled as he woke up. Claire looked over.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a truck hit me then back over me and then I was hit by lighting and then-"  
  
"Okay I get the idea." She frowned. "Darien, the cure didn't work correctly."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked suddenly worried.He glanced down at his wrist."Am I going to be-" He stopped himself and rubbed his wrist glancing back at Claire.  
  
"I'm working on it, As far as I can tell is that Arunad's version kick started the real version of the tolenrance."She walked over. "The quicksilver will be now secreating at their normal rate it's just that when you have counteragent it's won't be as affective." He nodded. "So don't use the gland unless, you NEED to." She stress the needing part. "Alex and Bobby are waiting for you."  
  
"Okay Keepie, I'll talk to you later after work maybe?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
" I'll see you at home and Darien." She turned to him. "Be careful." He smiled at her.  
  
"My middle name is careful."  
  
"Really I thought it was G-"  
  
"Don't even think about it." He told her shaking a finger at her. He pulled on his jacket and got out of the chair rolling his neck he walked to the door. "Later." He shouted as he dissapered behind shut doors.  
  
"Later." She said to her empty lab.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good there's the man of the hour." Bobby said as Darien walked into Alex's lab. "Ready to do some real work?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Darien asked. Alex cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think?" He smiled at her. But didn't reply.  
  
"So where to?" Darien asked taking a seat across from the two.  
  
"A armpartent building downtown. We have had a few different people point us in that direction for Cassandra's location."  
  
"Okay then Let's hit the road." Darien got up and moved to the door followed closely behind the other two.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassandra loved her job. She counted out the names again. Fourteen in total. At Half a mil a person. She smiled. Thanks to Darien she would never have to work again in her life. Well if she hated her job she wouldn't but where would be the fun in that. She laughed softly and grabbed her jacket. She checked her gun and slipped it in the back of her pants. She lifted the paper's to her lips and gave them a small kissed.  
  
"I love America!" She said. "They make wonderful weapons."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How much longer?" Darien whinned.  
  
"Twenty minutes."  
  
"That's what you said a half an hour ago."  
  
"Well sooner or later I'll be right..."Alex let that sink in. Darien shurgged and looked back out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The official was looking over yet another report. When the phone rang. "This is him." He stated when he picked the phone up.  
  
"Yes sir," He made a face. "I will be sending you my best agent as soon as he finish up with then present assignment." He said. "But there will be a fee." He smiled he loved doing bussiness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" Bobby finally annonoced.  
  
"Fianlly, I've got to pee." Darien said.  
  
"Okay we'll just do the regualar job." Bobby said as he got out. "Darien she should be on the top floor somewhere."  
  
"Got it." The two men walked up to the building. Bobby stoped at the desk and Darien walked to the elevators. Pushing the up botton he began to tap his foot as he waited for his ride. 'Ding' the doors slide open to reviel a surprised Cassandra. It took Darien a moment to recover from the shock.  
  
"Hey!" He screamed as she pushed the close. the doors slammed shut. He watched the needle tick off the floor. Sixth...seventh...eighth...she stopped on the eighth floor.  
  
"Bobby that was her!" Darien yelled.He ran over and pulled his gun out.  
  
"Stair's!" He commanded. Darien nodded and the two sprinted to the staircase. "What floor?"  
  
"Eighth." The ran up keeping pace with one another. As they got off onto the eighth floor bobby's phone went off. Sighing he fished it out with his free hand. 'Fish'' He mouthed to Darien. Pressing the 'talk' he hissed into the phone.  
  
"SIr, this isn't the best time."  
  
"You have a new job finsih up with what you are doing and get back here ASAP!" He said.  
  
"Yes, Sir" Bobby said not in the mood to start a fight. Then he hung up. Darien was a few steps ahead of him. "Fawkes...wait for me." He said. Darien turned around.  
  
"Hurry up then." Bobby walked up to him and the two conutiuned their little search. They finsihed the floor.  
  
"There's no one here." Bobby said. "Let's go hit her room then I have to get back to the agency." He moved back to the staircase. When someone burst out into the hall running right into him. It was Cassadrana. they fell to the floor. She picked herself back up first and took of to the stairs. "DARIEN GET HER!!!"Bobby yelled as he picked up the two fallen weapons. Darien ran right after her. She exited on the ground floor and Darien pushed threw slamming the door. Cringing at the damage it caused.  
  
"STOP FEDREAL AGENT!" Darien yelled at her. She didn't pay any attendance and conutiuned running. A younger man tried to stop her but all he got was a punch in the face from her as she ran by him. Darien quickly followed her. "Sorry!" He said to the fallen man. "And Thanks!" Darien poured on the speed he was so close. She was getting in a car. //NOOOOO!!!// He made it just in time and pulled her out of the car.  
  
"I don't think so." But Darien didn't think and he to was on his ass looking up at her.  
  
"If only I had the time." She said. "I'll get you later." She dived into her car and spun out just as Bobby ran into the parking lot. Spotting Fawkes on the ground he became worried.  
  
"Fawkes you okay?" He shouted.  
  
"I'd be better if we catch her." He said picking himself up he ran to the van. "Come on she's not that far ahead of us." Bobby smiled  
  
"Come on then." Alex was already in the car.The two men jumped in. Within second Bobby was pealing out of the parking lot behind Cassadrana.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had taken way to long for her to lose those idiot's. She looked at her watch and now she was late. She frowned and finally pulled up to the small house where she was meeting up with. She locked the car and pulled out her suitcase. Closing the door she calming walked up to the house. She ran the doorbell and glanced at her watch. Only fiveteen minutnes late...It could be worse. A young men opened the door.  
  
"Your late."  
  
"I know, but what I have is worth the wait." He eyed her.  
  
"Fine, come in but this better be worth it."  
  
"It is trust me." She grinned and walked past him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so dumb!" Darien exclaimed as he crawled threw a tigh air- duct.  
  
"Darien, shut-up and do your work." Bobby's voice crakled over his headphone.  
  
"Easy for you to say you're not in he frickin' airducts."  
  
"Please, just try and find the stuff so we can leave."  
  
"Trust me when I say that I'm trying I mean-" He stopped mid- sentence. "I think I found something."  
  
"What is it?" Darien moved forward and grabbed the bloddy towel, and a knife fell to the floor. "I think we might want to start looking for a body."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassandra walked out of the house she had went into smiling. She was now half a million dollars richer. She made her way to her car and got in. Slightly laughing she shifted into drive and took off ploting how to get Darien and all of his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Darien lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. Claire lay sleeping on his bare chest. He was enjoying this time alone with her, even if she was asleep. The past week had been nothing but work for both of them; when one was home, the other was at work.  
  
Darien had begun to develop a tolerance to the counteragent and Claire was working in the lab 24/7. He sighed running his hand through Claire's hair. Taking a quick look at his wrist, he noticed it was already half-full. 'And I only got a shot yesterday.' He sighed again. Claire was still dressed. He arrived home earlier that night to a letter saying that she would be home later that night and there were leftovers in the fridge. When Claire had arrived home at 12:30 am that morning. Darien had been fast asleep. He had just woken up now to find Claire asleep on his chest.  
  
He wanted to cook her breakfast but he was stiff and sore from chasing another pointless lead in the case of Cassandra's whereabouts. Claire moaned and shifted wrapping her right arm around his neck, snuggling deeper into Darien's chest. He closed his eyes just enjoying the simple feel of her hair, and her face, her lips, her neck.  
  
Darien's heartbeat picked up turning his left arm invisible.  
  
"Aw, Crap." He shook it off just as the phone rang. He reached over and grabbed the cordless that was on the bedside table. He pressed talk and the cradle blew up.  
  
Darien grabbed Claire throwing her off the bed onto the floor. 'Not a great way to wake her up but it'll have to do.' The quicksilver coated Darien as the flame hit the bed and he rolled off to grab Claire by the arm and cover her too.  
  
"What's going on?" she mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"The phone blew up." Darien said as he helped her up. They moved to the door Darien grabbing a pair of pants to slip on.  
  
They made it into the kitchen and Darien un-quicksilvered them. Claire shivered.  
  
"I hate that stuff." She hissed as it fell to the floor. Darien smiled knowing how she felt.  
  
"Get some water and then call Bobby." Darien said pulling on his pants as Claire filled a pitcher of water. She passed it to him. He turned to go back into the bedroom when a figure jumped out from the shadows pointing a gun at his face. As they came closer, the intruder's face came into view. Darien's face became horror-struck, the figure just smiled.  
  
"Surprise, you found me." Cassandra said. Then she pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!" Claire shouted grabbing Darien's shoulder she pulled him down towards the floor the bullet flew over their heads crashing into the window causing it to shatter and lights flicker on in near by houses as people were awake by the noise of a gun shot.  
  
Cassandra growled grabbing Claire by the hair. She cried out trying to fight back.  
  
"Stop it!" Cassandra hissed slapping her across the face. Claire fell back onto the floor near Darien. "Look, the two lovebirds are going to die together." She said cocking her gun. "But which one first?"  
  
"YOU!" Darien growled leaping up and grabbing both of her arms he tried to push them to the ceiling but was to slow. She pulled the trigger and the bullet slammed into Darien's left side. He grunted but continued to fight. "You've held me prisoner." He twisted her left arm." Tortured my friends and I." He pulled the gun out of her grip. "Almost killed me and the people I hold dearest." He shoved her to the floor. She held her arm close to her body. Making no move to get up. "It's your turn to die." He said cocking the gun he pointed it at her. She smiled and swung her leg upwards . She hit him and he fell backwards the gun sliding away loss in the confusion. Cassandra jumped up as Darien cried out grabbing the back of his head clawing at it.  
  
She scanned the room for the gun and found it in Claire's hand being pointed at Cassandra.  
  
"For crying out loud!" She screamed. "Enough with the musical gun." Claire kept the gun trained on her as she moved to the fridge. Opening the door she pulled out a syringe of counteragent and walked to Darien who was laying quietly on the ground.  
  
"Darien, Sweetie are you going to let me give you this shot?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe later. I have some unfinished business with that bitch over there." Darien said sitting up. His eyes bloodshot he stared at Cassandra.  
  
"little Darien might not have been able to kill you; but trust me when I say I have no problems with that." He quicksilvered his hand and placed it over his wound and left the coldness stop the flow of blood. He smiled the entire time as Claire winced for him. Cassandra's smile disappeared.  
  
"You're insane!" He grinned at her..  
  
"What was your first clue?" he asked as he took a step forward. "I would run if I were you." and she did with Darien right after her. She ran up the steps taking two at a time. "Little Cassandra did you know I killed your father?" QSM Darien taunted her as she slipped out of sight. "he was weak an easy kill. Not even worth my time." He carefully took the finally step up the stairs. "He thought I was weak but he was mistaken. He didn't last five minutes." A fist flew at Darien. Connecting with his cheek. He laughed. "You're weak too." He said grabbing her wrist he pulled her close. "Do you know how you're father died?" He asked her and he gripped both of her arms and held them behind her with one hand. With the other he grabbed her throat and walked to the bedroom were the flames ate at the walls. She shook her head visually no. Darien dragged her to the window. Still holding onto her he kicked the window. It shattered on impact. He lowered his mouth to her ear. " I threw him off of a roof." Darien informed her in a whisper. Her eyes shoot open in fear and her body tensed. "Now this isn't the roof exactly but it will have to do. I mean it's the next best thing, I've got." He pulled her to the window. She was fighting but his grip was to strong. " Say Hi to your dad when you see him. I imagine the devil has a circle in hell just for the two of you." Once darien said this he picked her up and threw her out the window head first. HE looked out just in time to she her land. Her neck twisted at an odd angle. He smiled and turned. The fire was now spreading into the hall. He walked threw the jumping flame not even cringing as it hit his bare flesh.  
  
""Claire!" He called out."No playing hide and seek. Come out." He heard a noise downstairs. He walked down the stirs humming to himself. He was enjoying the warmth the fire was giving off on his back. He snaked his way around the living room. Suddenly he felt a needle plunged into his neck. He turned around to see Claire injecting the counteragent.  
  
"Damn." Then he collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien shot awake, looking around he realized her was safe in the keep. Claire as sitting in a chair watching him.  
  
"Hey. Welcome back to the living." He smiled.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"About eight hours."  
  
"Is it over?" he asked referring to Cassandra.  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?" She asked worried.  
  
"Enough." Claire got up and walked towards him. Darien got up and moved backwards.  
  
"Claire don't I'm not safe to be around." She frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know the quicksilver Madness."  
  
"Sweetheart. I'm working on a cure. You don't have to-"  
  
"WORRY?!?" He shouted. "Yes I do, Claire. I have to worry every time when we are alone, Every time I use the gland." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I just can't do this anymore. I'll find a new place as soon as possible. 'till then I'll crash at bobby's." Then he turned and walked out of the Keep, leaving a stunned and hurt Claire in his wake.  
  
THE END?¿?  
  
A/N:I know I kinda wrapped this story up but I just can't get into it I don't know if I will write a finally one if enough people want to know what happen's I'll write one but it'll be short maybe four chapters. Please tell me what you think about another story in the series...Thanks to everyone (insert your name here) who reviewed this story and I hope to have a new story soon...Thanks again...Later days. 


End file.
